Chocolate & Love
by Kazuhi-chan
Summary: Soy mala para los summary pero vaya XD. Zoro no puede parar de pensar en algo que le carcome día y noche desde hace tiempo. las apariencias engañan. Una obsesión dulce, pero que cubre su verdadero deseo sin que ni él mismo lo sepa. Muy dulce...ZoroxOc


OOohHhh...me he emocionado, mi primer Oneshot de One Piece (con mi amor platónico XD) Bueh, sea como sea digo yo k los reviews van a brillar por su ausencia pero me da igual pk yo me moría de ganas de publicar esto pese a k mi inspiración últimamente no está para molestarla mucho k digamos XD Hunga Tunga, sé que te gusta el yaoi, pero lo siento, y no te comal la lima de uñas.

Zetsu: Yo prefiero los humanos :), **Estamos de acuerdo.**

Ka: Callaos los dos que no os he dado vela en este entierro ¬¬

Zetsu: **Podemos comernos al muerto entonces?**

Ka:...

Ka:...En fin, pasemos a lo que importa

**Chocolate & Love**

La penumbra lo inundaba todo, oía ecos salidos de un mundo de realidad escondida. Olfateó el aire, que se impregnaba de risas y enfados. El viento no corría y el frío azoraba la cubierta. Pero él se mantenía en su pequeño mundo de calidez, bajo su abrigo azulado. Desgranó las voces de sus compañeros, que le llegaban apenas como un soplo de vida fuera de su ensimismamiento. El sueño amenazaba con aparecer, pero no salía a escena. Le mantenía allí, entre un estado que le hechizaba, que le atontaba lo suficiente para prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero no la suficiente como para pensar en qué ocurría exactamente.

A través de los resquicios de conversaciones, del tintineo frágil de la taza de café y de la eufonía de sus voces marcando el ambiente, discernió el quejido de la puerta abriéndose. Aquel aroma le legó de nuevo a la nariz. Sobresalió inocentemente de un lugar alto, des del interior de la habitación que no veía. A su mente llegaron imágenes. Imágenes candentes, de una textura cremosa y dulce, de un sabor lejano que ya no recordaba, como las canciones que suelen emanar de las cajas de música después de muchos años escondidas entre el polvo de alguna habitación sin dueño. Escuchó sus pasos suaves, que rozaban las tablas de madera casi sin hacerlas sonar.

Instantáneamente reaccionó, como si le hubieran pinchado con un alfiler en la frente. Se mantuvo en silencio, percibiendo con total y absoluto silencio el sonido que llegaba a sus oídos entre medio del alboroto. Su subconsciente atrajo con avidez aquel olor que tanto ansiaba aspirar. Como una quimera de fuego se instaló en su cuerpo el deseo de mirar para comprobar que estaba en lo cierto. Ardía sólo de pensar en cómo era de dulce, en su tono caramelizado y en su sabor deleitante en exquisitez. Una terrible lucha se antojó en el interior su cerebro.

Por un lado los razonamientos más devotos a su orgullo le inflaban la cabeza a no dejarse ganar por un deseo tan estúpido como el que era ése. Por otra parte los de la esquina contraria, desde hacía un tiempo, habían adoptado una conducta muy seductora. Entre silencios y sueños le tentaban con una voz amable, una voz que hechizaba sus sentidos y que adormecía su ferocidad. Se abrazaba a él como un fantasma que le estimulaba, que le apremiaba a seguir su imagen.

Poco a poco, ni corto ni perezoso, abrió su ojo derecho con resignación.

La vio bajar con una sonrisita tímida en sus labios rosados que sostenían un pequeño trozo de aquello que él tanto deseaba. Jamás en su vida – al menos en la vaga melodía que le dictaban sus recuerdos bibliográficos- tenía constancia de que aquella sustancia le hubiera provocado ningún tipo de interés. Sus brazos sostenían, a rebosar, un sinfín de aquello que le estaba corroyendo el alma. Los llevaba con cierta precaución, con el recelo de quien guarda un milenario tesoro que sólo él puede guardar. Siguió los movimientos cautelosos de la muchacha, con la atención más suprema y el silencio más riguroso, sin quitarle el ojo de encima –nunca mejor dicho-.

El capitán, tan vivaracho como siempre, dio un salto desde su posición -dando un gran respiro a Nami- y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le pidió un poco de la apreciada posesión que ella acunaba en sus brazos. La joven torció el gesto con una ceja arqueada pero luego sonrió con afabilidad y algo de resignación.

- Toma, toma...- le dijo mientras le alcanzaba un poco.

A Luffy se iluminó la cara la mar de feliz y campante y se fue por donde había venido dando saltos de canguro. Ella rió al ver la reacción infantiloide del que se suponía que era su capitán y del que iba a convertirse en El Rey de los Piratas y se alejó de nuevo para cruzar el portal del almacén, dirigiéndose al cuarto de las chicas allá donde él mismo sabía que guardaba una flota entera de esa sustancia que veía siempre sobre sus labios.

No lo pudo evitar, la vista se le fue directamente hacia esos labios carnosos, a los de aquella criatura que le había hecho caer en una obsesión delirante. Hacía aquella boca que se bañaba en la joya más preciada de los niños.

El Chocolate.

La misma palabra le producía escalofríos. La puerta se cerró.

Llegados a este punto a Zoro no le pareció conveniente seguir con su ojo abierto, que se había mantenido atento y alerta a cada segundo transcurrido, y lo cerró como si todo hubiera sido una ilusión sin importancia, no sin antes mirar al cielo, que se ceñía en un vestido gris ceniza.

Eso tampoco importaba mucho, ya que él seguiría durmiendo cuando el sueño le visitase tanto si nevaba, llovía o les caía bolas de fuego del cielo. Pero aún así su oscuridad se vio mezclada de nuevo por sabores blandos, por ilusiones inacabadas de especias y en una pesadilla semblante al mayor sueño que seducía su espíritu con una canción mística.

Sus pasos volvieron un rato después, cambiada ella de ropa se sentó en la mesa de la arqueóloga y le dedicó una sonrisa de caramelo después de abrir la tapa de un libro de tonos que recordaban al apacible y cálido fuego de una chimenea encendida. Sobre la mesa había dejado una de esas barritas que siempre comía. Aquella terrible pasión que ella le había engendrado le afectaba desde que ella se incorporó de nuevo a la tripulación. Cada minuto, después de que el anterior desapareciese bajo el comando se sus papilas gustativas, un nuevo trozo se alzaba sobre sus labios. Aquella terrible ilusión de matices amarronados y de túnica de azúcar glaseado y de invitados almendrados habían surtido un efecto inesperado sobre él. Un nuevo crujido, una barrita rota por sus dientes, empujando lo sobrante hacia el interior de su boca para que no cayese. Lentamente, había comenzado a separar, entre cabezada y cabezada, el eco provinente de su presencia dulcificada. Cuando se adormecía y su sueño era ligero como la pluma de un ave, ella aparecía y le hacía despertar sin saberlo. Sin la necesidad de cuatro de los cinco elementos que se le había dado al ser humano podía advertir el segundo en que desenvolvía el brillante envoltorio plateado para fundir en su lengua de aliento cálido el amado ingrediente.

Para ella debía ser como un elemento más, como algo natural. Pero era un pequeño detalle que la caracterizaba. _"No puedo estar sin algo dulce en la boca"_ afirmó aquella vez con una tierna sonrisa. Y era cierto, ya lo tenía por costumbre. Observó la chocolatina con detenimiento. Pero al verla cada día, cada minuto derritió sus deseos y le arrastraron a una obsesión enfermiza por ese ingrediente. ¿Por qué no lo probaba y ya? No lo sabía. Aquella ofuscación sólo hacía acto de presencia cuando ella aparecía. Sabía que lo comía de todos los tipos, exceptuando el chocolate negro 100 ni cualquier variante amarga. Lo suyo era sólo lo blando, lo suave, lo apastelado, como si fuera parte de un mundo lleno de chocolatinas, de una habitación candente decorada como si se tratara del día de San Valentín. Con una sonrisa tan endulzada como el azúcar blanco que solía tomar directamente del sobre para deshacerlo en su boca. Desde que su pesadilla terminó su actitud abandonó en parte al distanciamiento, expresaba sus sentimientos tal y como todos sabían que era, aunque ni ella misma lo quisiera saber.

¡Alto! Zoro apartó la mirada confundido del rostro concentrado de la muchacha de mirada soñadora. Alto, alto, alto... ¿Cuando diablos había abierto los ojos¡Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta¿Cuanto tiempo había estado mirando el ingrediente de cacao con leche¿En qué segundo había cambiado la perspectiva para mirarla e ella? Ciertamente, todo aquello le estaba dejando en un sin vivir.

Por otro lado, Zoro no sabía cuándo fue exactamente que cayó en ese embrujo de dulces y chocolates, no sabía cuándo comenzó a distinguir sus pasos del de los demás, como tampoco cuándo desentrañó que, mezclado con el aroma a cacao captaba un perfume a vainilla sobre su piel, tan empalagosamente agradable como ella misma.

Repentinamente, y aún estando amparado al calor de su chaqueta forrada, sintió algo frío que humedecía su pelo. Miró a su alrededor. Ella sonreía entrañablemente hacia los demás integrantes del barco.

Luffy y Chopper se habían cansado y volvían a jugar a lo mismo que hacía unas horas, Robin leía sin descanso, haciendo incisos de pocas milésimas de segundo para tomar una nueva taza de café que salía de su termo caliente. Nami, Sanji y Usoop se habían marchado ya al pueblo para recoger lo que necesitaban para arreglarlo todo.

**-Flash Back-**

_Pasaron un par de días desde la batalla. El tiempo no mejoraba en gran cantidad para ser sinceros y la provisiones -en especial la carne para desespero de Luffy- empezaban a escasear. El cielo se ennegrecía cada vez más y las lloviznas insignificantes comenzaban a transformarse en terribles tormentas. Las tablas del Going Merry no soportaban la presión y más de una vez se rompieron, produciendo inundaciones que debían solventar lo más pronto posible. Todos lo daban todo de su parte y ayudaban a arreglar los daños con una coordinación asombrosa¡Incluso Zoro había dejado a parte sus siestas para echar una mano! Las velas seguían en pie al igual que la estructura principal pero los daños comenzaban a ser preocupantes y el sabor a salitre del mar se les quedaba a todos en la boca hasta que el cocinero rubio les hacía una suculenta cena que era lo único bueno del día si ya había amainado el tiempo lo suficiente como para darles un intervalo de tiempo para comer algo. Cuando, al fin, Usoop divisó tierra firme la pelirroja pudo quedarse más tranquila. _

_La isla en sí no era una gran metrópolis en opinión de Zoro, pero en el pueblo habría alguna tienda en la que podrían reponer víveres y tener tiempo para reparar lo que fuese necesario con algo más de tranquilidad. Habían echado el ancla en una playa pequeña, escondida entre rocas y precipicios en un perfil apartado del pueblo, por tal de no llamar la atención._

_Salieron de la cabina que utilizaban como cocina y sala de reunión, con las ojeras que producían una noche ajetreada y sin el favor de un sueño tranquilo -principalmente porque, directamente, ninguno en su sano juicio se hubiera atrevido a dormir por razones obvias y añadidas a la factible cólera que podría acabar con ellos (cortesía de la navegante)- El aspecto del barco era harto desastroso, pensó Zoro al ver el estado de la carabela. Tablas rotas y con caracoles marinos incrustados, la cubierta inundada de agua, cabos sueltos, la tela de las velas mugrienta y rasgada...No daba una imagen muy gloriosa, ciertamente._

_Caminó unos pasos hacia el bordillo de madera y asomó su cabeza de marimo para observar el mar. Las olas besaban la arena mojada en un vaivén inacabable, el mar se denotaba aún algo crispado y el viento invernal no ayudaba a segar el frío, de manera que le pareció una muy buena idea la que habían tenido de apartar con el barco del agua, alojándolo un poco de la orilla. Como mínimo, el cansancio que les había aportado tal acción había tenido su razón de ser. Observó el cielo. Aún seguía en sus trece, tan gris que daba la sensación que llovería de nuevo._

_-Nami- llamó a la pelirroja indicándole el estado celeste con un gesto hosco. _

_Ella miró verticalmente durante unos instantes, investigando las nubes con su experiencia en meteorología. Al cabo de unos segundos le devolvió la mirada._

_- No creo que vaya a haber otra tronada pero tal vez caiga algo de llovizna perdida dentro de un rato- anunció con aire complacido._

_Si bien para él, complacido era una manera de verlo. Le pareció estupendo saber que no serían presa del diluvio universal pero tampoco le acababa de convencer que se pusiera a llover de nuevo. No le resultaba apetecible después de tanta agua. _

_Oyó la puerta abrirse y de nuevo sintió aquella presencia embriagadora, aquella voz sonó alegremente por el barco. Hasta bajo el efecto del agua podía sentir aquel aroma que traía siempre consigo, aquella pasión que le perturbaba desde hacía tiempo afloró de nuevo con renovadas fuerzas._

_-¡¡¡El desayunoooooo!!!- vociferó con una sonrisa desde el vano de la puerta._

_El desayuno, que hubiera podido considerarse ya tentempié de media mañana, sucedió sin incidentes graves. Que si Luffy se comía no se qué, que si esto es mío, que si callaros todos, que si no hagáis enfadar a mi pelirroja, la arqueóloga con su sonrisa observando todo con gracia...en fin, el pan de cada día. _

_Pero Zoro ni se inmutó, acabó su comida y volvió a anclarse en su posición favorita a merced del largo letargo que quería concebir desde hacía tiempo, pero algo le detenía. El exótico aroma, de efusión trabajada, de exquisitez sobresaliente y sabor incitante impregnaba su sueño, como incitándole a mirar en su dirección. Levantó la vista y apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa sujetando sin fuerza un baso entre sus dedos. Al final siempre vencía ella._

_Alzó la vista. Su mirada se perdía bajo el claustro de la ventana. Ostentaba un jersey azul claro demasiado grande para ella. Las piernas encogidas contra su cuerpo, sentada sobre un barril de madera húmeda que separada de su piel por un cojín rojo. El brazo sobre sus rodillas, sosteniendo un lingote de chocolate que, de tanto en tanto, se alzaba hasta sus labios. _

_Cerró los ojos de nuevo, intentando no prestar atención, procurando no caer otra vez en aquel espejismo soñador que embelesaba su conciencia._

_Aha...bien...no la mires...hagas lo que hagas no abras los ojos...intenta dormir...no pienses...no abras los ojos...no huelas el chocolate...no pienses en ello...serénate...no levantes la vista...mantente en tu sitio...no abras los ojos...no-...::snif, snif::.._

_...¿vainilla?...¿Se ha puesto el de vainilla?..¿me lo parece o se ha puesto el perfume de vainilla?...:snif,snif::...Si creo que sí...apostaría el cuelloa que es el d..._

_¡¡¡NO!!! _

_¡NO, NO, NO¡¿EN QUÉ ESTAS PENSANDO? HEMOS DICHO QUE NO SE PIENSA NI SE HUELE, NI NADA!! EMPEZEMOS DE NUEVO! (N/a: esto parece una especie de clase de yoga o algo así xDD)_

_...no pensar...no oler...no sentir...no-..._

_Abrió los ojos._

_Diablos._

_Su mirada nocturna fue directa a los labios melosos de aquella criatura de cabellos rizados y pajizos. A esos labios de suave piel rosada, que se deleitaban ahora en un disfrute extremo, gozando de su sabor sin igual. Sus ojos negros siguieron allí posados, observando morbosamente como aquellos individuos rosados engullían uno tras otro un nuevo pedazo de lo que él ansiaba probar. Ya no lo recordaba. Habían estado tan ocupados esos dos días que había dejado en el olvido aquello que le traía de cabeza desde hacía tiempo. Aquello que, ahora que todo estaba calmado, volvía sinuosamente como el paso de una serpiente hacia su presa, él. Obsesionándolo de nuevo en dulces confites. Un escalofrío surgió por su espalda._

_Pronto el agradable- e inusual- silencio que se había tejido alrededor de ellos como una maraña de secretos y reflexiones se rompió. El capitán con su habitual e hiperactiva personalidad espetó que quería jugar a algo y que se aburría y, al ver que ya no llovía, entre todos acordaron quién iría a la compra mientras que los demás se quedarían._

_Zoro se alzó del banco rascándose la cabeza. Lo primero que haría al bajar sería sentarse y caer de nuevo en brazos de Morfeo. Por el rabillo del ojo observó que la chica de los dulces seguí con la vista perdida en la nada. Suspiró. _

_- Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó_

_Ella le miró con sus grandes ojos oscuros durante unos instantes, como si no le reconociera, y bajó la mirada. Un destello de tristeza pasó a través de ellos y Zoro enseguida s arrepintió de haberle evocado nada del pasado._

_Nami que había avanzado hacia ellos con los ojos entornados en enfado le dio al espadachín un ostión en la nuca reprochándole su comportamiento con una mirada recriminadora que le dejaba como si fuera el peor monstruo de los mares. Su cara cambió de ogro a ángel cuando dirigió su mirada a la muchacha con una sonrisa._

_- Tranquila, no le hagas caso, que tiene la sensibilidad de un rinoceronte en un campo de amapolas, que lo aplasta todo sin darse cuenta- _

_La muchacha parpadeó y rió con la comparación. Zoro, que se puso estaba con el alma en un hilo con sólo de verla,respiró aliviado cuando ella le miró comoindicándole que no había tenido importancia. Aunque apenas dos segundos después bajó la vista con una sonrisa, algo sonrojada._

**-Fin del Flash Back- **

Apartó, con cierto esfuerzo, la vista de la muchacha y encaminó su mirada sobre sus compañeros, que jugaban a deslizarse por toda superficie resbaladiza - en otras palabras, absolutamente TODO el barco- cual si estuvieran en una pista de hockey.

Fue a cerrar los ojos, pese a estar cansado ya de intentar dormir y no conseguir sino sólo un estado meditabundo lejano al descanso físico –el mental sí descansaba hasta cierto punto puesto que quedaba en período atento pero agilipollado-. Como era de esperar sus intentos no dieron fruto así que la chica volvió a captar su atención.

Empezaba a preocuparse. Cada vez que abría los ojos, éstos iban directos hacia ella como si fuera un punto blanco en medio de un cielo negro.

¿Era ella tal vez un punto negro en medio de un universo blanco? La observó con detenimiento. Por su espalda caía una cascada de mechones de un color aleonado, sobre una chaqueta roja, de estilo barroco. Una falda muy corta tapaba sus pantorrillas, protegidas por unas mallas negras y sus pequeños pies del 37 estaban metidos en unas botas brillantes, negras, que le llegaban a las rodillas.

Y volvió su vista a la chocolatina. ¿Nunca se cansaba de ella? Suspiró exasperado. Estaba hasta el sombrero que no llevaba de aquella situación de deseo inalcanzable. ¿Por qué no se levantaba y, amablemente, le pedía un poco? NO era TAN difícil! Sólo era un mísero trozo de chocolate¡¿por qué tanto miramiento?!

Ah, si, cierto...

1)El que Él le pidiera AMABLEMENTE algo a ELLA debían estar en un mundo paralelo. –principalmente por una acumulación incesante de miradas asesinas y reacciones contradictorias a lo que era normal.-

...Pensandolo bien, sí era cierto eso último. En todo ese tiempo que llevaban todos juntos ellos dos habían llevado una relación un tanto complicada. Se habían insultado innumerables veces pero ella había mostrado rostros de preocupación y reacciones amables de tanto en tanto...mejor pasar al punto 2, el primero le daba algo de jaqueca.

2) Sería SACRILEGIO pedirle un pedazo de chocolate. Era algo que guardaba celosamente como si su vida tratase de ello. El darle un poco al capitán y su reciente actitud no quería decir que fuera a darle a Zoro ni un mísero fragmento microscópico.

Lo cierto es que ahora ella se había vuelto más sincera.

Lo único bueno de todo aquel asunto, en realidad.

Pero ya todo había pasado.

Sintió un escalofrío y se llevó precipitadamente la mano a la cabeza. Notó algo húmedo y congelado. Se miró la mano y vio que estaba mojada.

De repente, la muchacha abrió los ojos de par en par y llevó sus manos contra el cristal. Una sonrisa afloró en su rostro y los ojos le brillaron como quien ve algo realmente hermoso. Se giró rápidamente, abrió la boca para decir algo con la ilusión de quien espera la navidad y...

Alzó la vista.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡WWOOAHHHH ESTÁ NEVANDOOOO!!!!!!!- vociferaron los críos de a bordo.

Sí, la nieve caía lentamente sobre el barco. Cubriéndolo el paisaje en un sueño blanco.

Bajaron del barco, con los ánimos a flor de piel, riendo. Ella también. Mientras Robin y Zoro les divisaban desde arriba, viéndoles jugar a guerras de bolas de nieve. Sus sonrisas blancas iluminaban el ambiente. A Zoro le pareció que hacía tiempo que no veía reír a nadie de aquella manera desde hacía tiempo. Un esbozo de sonrisa surgió de sus labios. La chica, desde la playa, había reparado en la atención que les prestaban ellos dos, y alzó los brazos agitándolos histéricamente saludándoles con una sonrisa cautivadora.

La arqueóloga le dirigió una de sus suaves sonrisa y le alargó una barrita de chocolate.

-Espadachín, las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen- apuntó

A Zoro se le fue la vista y se le pusieron los ojos en blanco sólo de tener cerca aquella maravilla. El cacao le llegó a la nariz, se le hizo la boca agua sólo de ver la galleta recubierta de chocolate belga con delgadas franjas de chocolate blanco, imaginando la crema de la que debía estar rellena. El papel anaranjado y blanco con la marca del chocolate, osease KinderBueno (N/a:XD) relucía desde el interior con un inocente resplandos plateado.

Ahora seamos sinceros¿quien podía resistirse a eso?

Zoro alargó la mano, pero se quedó a medias.

_Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen._

¿Qué diablos había querido decir Robin¿Qué significaban aquellas palabras? ´

Paseó la mirada de Robin a objeto pasionario, nuevamente a la arqueóloga y así sucesivamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó desconfiado. Ella sólo agrandó su sonrisa, aún con el chocolate en mano. Él lo acechó atentamente como si fuera a estar envenenado o algo peor pero, a simple vista, no advirtió nada en especial. Era chocolate.

En opinión de Robin, los indicios estaban claros, sólo que él no sabía verlos.

La noche cubrió la cúpula celeste con un manto marítimo cuajado de estrellas que parpadeaban en su lejana luz.

Aquella noche Zoro cayó en un profundo sueño. Tan profundo que le permitió evocar una imagen incorpórea en aquel estado cercano al coma.

Había oído decir que cuando las personas duermen, siempre sueñan algo. Pero en ocasiones nos murmuran respuestas, o tan sólo nos incitan a descubrir las verdades que se esconden en nuestro interior y no vemos, ofuscados con otros elementos que no nos dejan ver la luz.

Aquella noche fría, de un blanco helado, que mordía la piel y congelaba con escarcha los rincones ensombrecidos, alejados de la claridad, Zoro soñó en un letargo tranquilo y silencioso, alejado del escenario que se cerraba bajo su respiración acompasada.

_En un principio todo era borroso, colores ambarinos, rojizos, luz. Poco a poco, las imágenes se volvieron nítidas y empezó a sentirse como una unidad, como si su espíritu comenzara a cobrar una forma sólida a medida que sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luminosidad. El aire traía corrientes de deseos escondidos, de sueños bajo la almohada, olor a bibliotecas de pergaminos antiguos y aroma a cafeterías de lámparas artísticas y formas imposibles. La irradiación amarillenta forraba el interior de los locales, las farolas parisencas esperaban el anochecer sin ninguna esperanza, rozando el hierro oscuro con las ramas negras de los árboles sin hojas en una calle ancha, de piedra Nieve bajo sus pies. Ante él, la luz ambarina abrigaba el nítido suelo de baldosas y muebles chapados a la antigua de madera enrojecida en el interior de la chocolatería. La puerta de cristal mostraba un pequeño cartel blanquecino. Dos grandes escaparates sobresalían enmarcados de la misma madera escarlata. Apenas había gente fuera de los locales, caminaba gente sin rostro, como intentando aparentar algo de realismo. Detrás de los escaparates de cristal se alzaban tres tablas inclinadas, que mostraban sus pequeñas joyas con orgullo. Sobre papeles blancos con encajes, se residían los más galanes pasteles y bombones. Era una tienda antigua y endulzada, con toda la intención de llamar la atención de los niños que pasasen por allí._

_Zoro se alejó de la calle y subió a la acera de fría piedra, resguardándose de los pequeños copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer sobre el toldo de la tienda. Se aproximó al cristal y contempló con cierto interés las chocolatinas. Sus ojos pasearon por aquellos elementos olvidando su indiferencia o frialdad pasando a manifestar un destello ingenuo. Había desde los más retorcidamente complicados, tales como los pasteles de indescriptibles decoraciones que se alzaban sobre las fuentes de plata, hasta los más sencillos, como los recipientes rellenos de lacasitos que podían verse en las estanterías del interior de la tienda o los bastones de chocolate de KidKad._

_Pero hubo uno, uno en especial, que le llamó la atención._

_No por ser el más lindo, ni el más inexplicablemente elaborado, ni el de mayor tamaño. _

_No _

_Era, simple y llanamente, una esfera perfectamente redonda, recubierta de un exquisito chocolate del color del cacaolat, moteada con incrustaciones de almendra e introducida en el hueco de un papel rojo, a medio desenvolver de un embalaje dorado y rugoso. Juntó el entrecejo en una expresión hosca, aquel bombón...¿Qué tenía? Era tan...tan...no sabía describirlo. Lo había descubierto de repente, como quien no quiere la cosa, y ahora tenía el alma puesta en él. Zoro, aún con las manos pegadas en el interior de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. No se dio cuenta de que, poco a poco, se inclinaba hacia el cristal, de manera que la bufanda se escurrió un poco de su cuello. ¿Cómo no se había fijado antes en él? CLARAMENTE tenía un fulgor diferente al del de los demás. De repente, sintió una presencia cerca de él. Una entidad viva, con aura. Con los ojos aún abiertos de par en par giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia el otro escaparate._

_Parpadeó._

_Se lazaba con la vista baja, hacia el cristal, indiferente a su presencia. Con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta bermellón, semblante a un tapiz. Zoro relajó el rostro y lo sumió en una capa de indiferencia. No le importaba que no mirase hacia allí, no le preocupaba aquella lejanía. Sin embargo, pese a su frialdad Zoro descubrió que no podía apartar la mirada. Tenía el cuello completamente estancado. Anclado en aquella dirección. No lograba apartar los ojos de sus párpados caídos, que evocaban el dolor del pasado que su mirada nocturna presenció, manteniéndose en una afable sonrisa y arrelada en una personalidad ilusionista. Pero al mismo tiempo la veía alejarse. _

_Entonces, reparó en él. Zoro notó un sudor frío, parpadeó un par de veces._

_Súbitamente (y eso sí le sorprendió) volteó la cabeza para llenarle con una gran sonrisa. Zoro notó que el corazón se le acceleraba de repente y que le palpitaba la sangre a una velocidad pasmosa. Un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro desencajado en estupor. Jamás vio una sonrisa como aquella. Creyó que el cielo caía sobre él, como si le hubieran disparado y su sonrisa le atravesó._

Y despertó.

Abrió los ojos con estupor. Sentado sobre la madera se destapó, con la respiración aún agitada. Un sudor frío perlaba su frente. Notó un leve temblor en sus manos. Se pasó una mano por la cara, intentando desperezarse, se fregó los ojos, la deslizó por su cuello hasta los hombros y la dejó caer. Seguidamente la volvió a alzar para rascarse la cabeza. Un leve sonrojo se avisó en sus mejillas. Aún lo tenía reciente.

El cuarto de los chicos se enmarañaba en un tejido de tiniebla. Kuffy sonreía, mientrs intentaba zamparse (abriendo la boca hasta límites insospechados) un enorme trozo de carne del que prefirió no imaginar las dimensiones. Por otra parte, e incluso con dichas características, aún le daba tiempo de roncar acompañando a Usopp y Chopper en su ópera roncanoidosa muy digna de competir contra Lucciano Pavarotti. Sanji, por su lado, dejaba a entender en qué tipo de sueño estaba metido, ya que exhibía una sonrisa de media sandía y de idiota empalagoso -que si se descuidaba, en vez de ir de oreja a oreja, le rodeaba la cabeza entera- que tenía estampada en la cara como sello en carta.

De repente sintió cómo algo se colaba por su cabeza y comenzó a entrar en pánico. Las dudas que no se habían arremolinado en su interior en el debido momento acudieron a él en su efecto retardado. Aquel sueño le había propiciado una montaña de questiones que no sabía cómo controlar.

Se vio de nuevo frente al cristal, viciado con el aroma a azúcar, a chocolate, embriagado por una utopía tradicional. La vio a ella, omitiendo su existencia, sabiendo él que su mirada era lo más dulce que había allí y tan solitaria que su aura se alejaba. ¿Por qué esa mirada¿Por qué esa sonrisa?...En el fondo él había estado esperando a que lo hiciera, a que girara la cabeza, a que le descubriese, a que se diera cuanta que la observaba, ahogándose en la desesperación de que había estado haciéndolo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Parpadeó una, dos veces. ¿Qué acababa de...?

_Les separaba un espacio simétrico pero, pese a estar al su alcance, parecía que se alejara, adentrándose en sí misma, ocultando su tristeza bajo su estima hacia sus nakamas._

...nakama...

Zoro paseó la mirada por sus compañeros con los ojos aún medio cerrados. Aquella era una palabra muy importante. La más importante que existía para muchos. Para él, para ellos, para ella. Para ella era lo único que la hacía feliz de verdad. Lo único que le quedaba ahora. Su única razón para seguir sonriendo cada día.

Se levantó de la cama.

Caminó hacia las escaleras profiriendo un sonido seco en los tablones de madera y una corriente de aire frío le congeló el rostro. Cerró la trampilla sin mucho entusiasmo y se dirigió hacia la bodega pero, sin saber por qué, se detuvo a un par de metros del mástil. Respiró el aire frío y observó que había comenzado a nevar otra vez. Algo le llamó la atención a los pies del mástil. El suelo estaba resbaladizo y le costó mantener el equilibrio en el hielo incrustado. Dirigió la vista al suelo mientras se fregaba los brazos para entrar un poco en calor. Dirigió la vista al suelo y, ante sus ojos, apareció una señal del cielo. Siguió con su mirada seria, pero interiormente sonrió.

Una objeto del tamaño de una albóndiga envuelto en papel dorado.(N/a: ALBÓNDIGA??? En qué diablos estaba yo pensando???!!!)

Alargó el brazo y lo observó con detenimiento. Retiró el embalaje de oro descubriendo así, una bolita de chocolate con pequeños trozos de almendra. El corazón comenzó a bombearle más rápido y una sensación subió desde su estómago. El seductor y excitante chocolate, placer para el paladar, sugirió para él una señal de Kami. Alzó la vista hacia arriba y sonrió.

_Así que las cosas no són lo que parecen... _pensó.

Ahora lo entendía.

Sin prestarle mucha atención se llevó el bombón a la boca y lo degusto a conciencia mientras, con los sentimientos a flor de piel, subió hacia el mástil.

Pero al llegar un punzamiento inigualable a las lacerantes heridas que había sufrido en su arriesgada vida como espadachín acampó en su pecho.

La adorable admiradora de la arqueóloga se sumía en los fantasmas que manchaban su alma llena de recuerdos en penumbra bajo el manto nocturno teñido de un velo de nostalgia. El sufrimiento que traspasaban sus sollozos casi inaudibles contrastaban con la imagen dulcificadora y cálida que inspiraban las barras de chocolate a su lado, los envoltorios de caramelos de brillantes colores abandonados a su alrededor y la pila de libros que cargaban con algo de su peso. La nieve caía lentamente sobre sus hombros curvados, sobre su cabeza hincada en sus rodillas. El vaho de su aliento caliente se entremezclaba en el ambiente seco y frío. Ella volvió la cabeza con pesadez, temiendo que la viese en ese estado. De repente, aquella imagen que se hizo en un principio se esfumó. Zoro comprendió que ése rea su secreto. Cada semana, subía allí, donde los ojos de sus nakamas no podían alcanzar su otra apariencia. Una imagen fuerte que quiso aparentar desde el principio, se evaporó como el agua en el fuego. Zoro vislumbró, casi con una triste afección, sus ojos inflamados, enrojecidos e inundados en lágrimas cristalinas que caían lentamente por sus mejillas sonrojadas de lisa piel, cayendo hasta su barbilla y humedeciendo se negras pestañas y sus labios empalagosos de azúcar. Se esfumó cuando vio aquella mirada, aquel rostro que le miraba pidiéndole que aquello fuera su secreto. El frío de la noche impregnaba el aire, congelaba los rastros de lágrimas sobre sus mejillas coloradas por el frío, la nieve seguía cayendo, lentamente, enfriando sus pieles, formando el vaho a su alrededor, rodeados de un mar de estrellas. Zoro bajó levemente los párpados y suspiró, sintiendo aún aquella punzada que le corroía el pecho. Poco a poco, su aliento candente bañó su piel, sus latidos se unieron en uno, poco a poco sintió sus labios rozar los suyos. Un escalofrío recorrió se espalda, a su alrededor todo se tornó afectuoso y creyó que la nieve que les envolvía se fundía. Su piel cálida, su perfume a vainilla y sus labios endulzados, que se adherían a los suyos con cariño. Suaves, blandos, melosos. Sus lágrimas habían humedecido sus mejillas, pero ya lo importaba. Se separaron un momento y ella bajó la mirada en una sonrisa tímida y dulce. Zoro comprendió y, para consolar su espera, volvió a posar sus labios allí donde habían estado hacía apenas unos segundos. Y, al fin, después de tantos suspiros de desesperanza, tantas señales escondidas, de tantos días capturado por su imagen, descubrió que sus besos, que sus suaves y tiernos besos, sabían a un dulce chocolate.

**-Fin-**

Ka: En principio intenté hacerlo largo por cierta apuesta pero luego me dije que las cosas no debían forzarse Así que lo rehice de nuevo una millonada de veces porque el borrador era un poco porquería y añadí alguna escena, me lo releí un par de veces y entonces al fin lo publiqué xD Ojalá guste. Para fans de Naruto aviso qu...

Zoro: ya empieza esta a hacerse propaganda ¬¬

Me: Y ké quieres? NECESITO reviews son lo que me anima a seguir porque ya he tenido un fracaso espatarrante con mi otro OneShoot y me deprimo, aunk lo cierto esk tampoco creo que este sea una gran obra porque los OneShoot no suelen tener una gran recompensa pero me importa un real rábano xDPor cierto puedes...?

Zoro: Seh, ya lo haré yo. La antisocial del teclado (me señala xD), ahora que empieza el calor y las vacaciones se va a poner a hacer un fic de Naruto. Al quien le guste Gaara que se pase a mirar.

Luffy: (lee una nota) Deprimefanfiqueros no, dejenlos crecer (profesionalmente hablando) Petición en nombre de la Organización Internacional Oficial Contra la Desmoralización Afectiva y Autoestimal de los Escritores en Prácticas Profesionales (OOCDAAAEPP) (joder el nombreee xD)

Bien, por otro lado...:

1)Nakama compañero

2) No sé si me he explicado con Robin. Ella dice que no todo es lo que parece, osea. Zoro cree que está obsesionado con el chocolate (k un poco sí, vaya xD) pero en realidad lo k le pasa esk ta enamorao (eso kien no se haya dado cuenta ya...XD)

Cualkier dudita avisen :)


End file.
